


Вишня

by Shell_dare



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Blink And You Miss It Slash, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Out of Character, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_dare/pseuds/Shell_dare
Summary: Немного о том, какие тайны хранит Лин Куэй.





	Вишня

Территорию храма Лин Куэй окружал настолько густой лес, что вражеская армия могла бы подойти незамеченной. Могла бы – если бы воины клана полагались лишь на пять чувств. На самом же деле проникнуть на территорию, а уж тем более в некоторые особо охраняемые места незамеченными не всегда могли и сами ниндзя.

Но когда тебе лишь чуть больше двадцати лет, о собственной безопасности думаешь намного меньше, чем о приключениях. Сколько бы раз не приходилось уже убивать.

– Ты с ума сошел, Смоук! Если нас поймают…

– Не поймают, – пепельноволосый парнишка ловким прыжком вскочил на нижнюю ветку раскидистого вяза. Задорно улыбнулся осторожничающему другу. – Ну, неужели тебе не хочется попробовать?

– Хочется. Но это опасно. 

– Никакой опасности. Просто постоишь рядом, а я всё сделаю. 

– Заметят.

– Если заметят – ты тут же сматываешься, а меня никто не найдет. Наставник все равно велел мне тренироваться. 

– Смоук… – криомант сокрушенно покачал головой. Но кивнул. Идея была очень уж соблазнительная.

Их цель находилась в самой глубине окружающего Храм лесопарка, куда ходили лишь три человека, а знали о секретном месте и того меньше. Смоук остановился на границе рощи молодых дубков. Дальше были несколько метров на вид одной только травы, но эненра уже был в курсе того, сколько в ней скрывается ловушек. Проще здесь не рисковать. 

– Всё, дальше я пойду один. Жди здесь.

Сконцентрировавшись, Смоук закрыл глаза и двумя телепортами преодолел пространство чистой травы. За спиной лязгнул волчий капкан, схвативший лишь сгусток дыма. Повезло. Метром дальше была очень неприятная ловушка с ядом, на которую эненра нарвался неделю назад. Хорошо еще, Тундра не знает…

Дальше как раз находилось то, ради чего юноша не спал несколько ночей и попался в пять ловушек, шпионя за садовниками. Личный вишневый сад грандмастера.

Нужно было быть очень осторожным, чтобы никто не заметил чужого присутствия здесь. Смоук аккуратно забрался на ближайшее дерево, выискивая самые спелые плоды. По нескольку штук с каждого дерева – и на десерт двум голодным ниндзя вполне хватит. Приходилось только тщательно следить за временем, ибо до прихода садовников оставалось чуть меньше часа, и столкнуться с ними не хотелось. Впрочем, и деревьев здесь было не так уж много. 

Набрав подходящее количество вишен, Смоук осознал, что времени осталось совсем мало. 

– А я всё думал, заметишь ты меня или нет, – прозвучал до дрожи знакомый голос. – Тебе нужно больше тренироваться, Томаш.

Смоук дернулся, едва не свалившись с ветки. Подумал секунду и, покрепче перехватив пакет с добычей, мягко спрыгнул в руки стоящего под деревом Саб-Зиро. Улыбнулся и легонько поцеловал криоманта в нос. Когда его никто не видел, Би-Хан позволял себе быть немного человечнее и терпимее к чужим выходкам.

– Ты же должен был вернуться только завтра. 

– Не утерпел, – признался криомант, аккуратно спуская его на землю. – Стало интересно, куда это ты готовишься проникнуть.

– Выяснил? 

– Да. Сказал бы, что хочешь вишни, я бы их просто купил, а пронести что-то мелкое не так уж сложно. 

Эненра склонил голову к плечу, оценивая перспективу.

– Нет, так не интересно. Пойдем. Здесь и на троих хватит.


End file.
